Dawn
Dawn, labeled The Mysterious Moonchild, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks . She also returns in Season 6 as apart of TBA. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to "help Mother Earth." She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated and not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Dawn starts off the new season seeking aid. Dawn teams up with Lindsay, and much to the campers surprise, they are a great duo. Dawn also makes friends with Samey. During Trials and Triva-lations, she mostly was busy reading the others' auras, but when her team won the challenge, she warned Lindsay not to brag or there can be consequences in the merge. Hoping Scott was eliminated, Dawn was surprised Cameron was on the bottom two, but was satisfied when Dave was eliminated and showed no sympathy for him due to the fact he was bossy and was targeting Cameron the entire episode. Volleybrawl During Volleybrawl, she was cheering for Lindsay and calling Scott a 'redneck', which annoyed him as he didn't get what the insult was. She also started not appreciating Scarlett, as she was cruel to her team. Dawn's team would end up losing the challenge due to a lack of participation from Samey. Despite this Dawn voted out Gwen viewing her as a threat to the team along with the fact that she was also relatively silent Starting Off on Humble Beginnings During Starting Off On Humble Beginnings, she develops an attraction to Noah for winning the challenge, and wishes to tell him soon. During her free time she either stays close to Noah or glares at Scott. The Ducks would win the challenge, and would not have to eliminate anyone. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Dawn started off by insulting Courtney, since they were arguing over their team's and their usefulness. Courtney also didn't appreciate Dawn's harsh treatment towards Scott. Dawn repeatedly showed hints to liking Noah, which was a coincidence that they kissed right when Dawn was declared eliminated. Final Four Face Off! Dawn appears in a cage along with other eliminated contestants. It's unknown who she wanted to win out of the remaining four contestants, due to her having no lines. Totally Dramatic Finale! Dawn appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. It is unknown whether she voted for Cameron or Sky to win though. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning She is first introduced and she talks about the fauna and how it has changed. Noah asks Dawn if she is doing alright, Dawn simply responds "I am doing fine" She states in the confessional that she is reluctant about dating Noah she says they stay in touch but that he is a downer and that she cannot see herself dating someone as malicious and snarky as him. Dave goes up to Dawn and asks for her friendship Dawn wonders in the confessional, But she decided to tell him no because of his past expieriences and his need to be in a relationship. Chris announces the challenge Dawn notices that Shawn is silent and greets him. During the challenge Dawn jumps in the water she is seen smiling that Tyler won and thinks out loud wondering which of the other team's castmembers will be leaving the show. Dawn is then invited to Alejandro's alliance which consists of Alejandro, dave, and Sadie by Dave. Alejandro and Sadie are visually angry with Dave and scolds him. Dawn asks Dave who's alliance and says Al's. She decides to take his offer, She guesses Alejandro is in the alliance and smiles and states he is getting nicer. He nervously laughs and denies it, Dawn winks and goes along with it. Shawn greets her Dawn smiles at him and says he must be Shawn and reveals she never saw pahkitew island, Just the trailers. Noah tries to get Dawn's attention but is more focused on Shawn. Dawn whispers to Alejandro about Dave and he shrugs and says he just likes creating alliances. Shawn says he thinks Dawn would be useful in a zombie apocolypse she giggles and says okay. Alejandro then asks Dawn if she can see into the future she replies with a yes Alejandro asks about his future with Heather, Dawn stays quiet. When Beardo is announced eliminated she shows some sympathy, She is suprised when the team switch is announced. Sammy comments about how it is the first episode Dawn agrees and refers to her as Sammantha. Dawn smiles and hopes her newfound friendship can last longer and Shawn agrees reluctantly. Brick is announced to be her new teammate and Dave is the one who switches Dawn greets Brick she then watches Chris end the episode and mediatates. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Appearances Gallery Overall= Dawn.png|Dawn's Regular Outfit dawn rotation.jpg|Dawn's Rotation & Swimsuit Dawn rr.png|Dawn's Regular Rotation DawnSafe_TDROTI_Ep01.png Dawn_Meditate.png Dawncrossleghandhold.png Dawncrossleginterested.png dawn_total_drama_by_barucgle123-d70bnzp.png Daawn.png DawnMoonChild.png DawnThinking.png Dawnwave001.PNG Imageedit_10_9865507442.gif DawnProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png DawnisEliminated.png |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Fauna.png|Dawn questions the fauna. DawnNoNoah.png|Dawn is reluctant about dating Noah. DawnAlliance.png|Sadie is annoyed at Dave's constant acts of creating alliances. SameOldAlejandro.png|Dawn tells Alejandro he is getting nicer. Hurl'o'shame.png|Dawn and the twins watch Beardo leave via hurl of shame. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Toxic Sharks Category:13th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:20th place